


A Momentary Distraction

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Challenge fic, Flash Fic, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Modern Era, Thievery, slight fantasy elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: “Can’t we talk this out?” Seokmin pleads, his breath hitching as the boy’s grip on his knife shifts and it presses further into Seokmin’s skin.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	A Momentary Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Snapshots fic fest, where every fic had to be 100-1000 words long, a big shout-out to the mods for hosting such a fun (but challenging) event<3
> 
> This months theme was betrayal, I hope you all enjoy!

“No.”

Seokmin frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What do you mean no? Just let me out please.”

The guard shakes his head.

“It’s dangerous this close to the border.”

Seokmin opens his mouth then quickly shuts it, sighing and turning around. He petulantly kicks at a small rock lying in the dirt as he walks, looking up when he hears a scuffling sound and a muted thump off to his left. Seokmin steps towards the edge of a building, peering around the corner and spying a hooded figure heading towards the center of town that Seokmin curiously follows after. 

Sticking to the long shadows cast by the sinking sun Seokmin watches as the figure approaches a tavern near the center of town. The figure strides confidently through the bar’s open doors and Seokmin wonders what exactly they are up to. Right as Seokmin decides to just forget the whole thing the figure reappears. Their shoulders are hunched up as they look left and right, hurrying out of the bar. Light glints off a bottle held tight in their hand and Seokmin gasps, a mistake that has the cloaked thief turning towards him. 

In a flash they have him pinned up against a wall, a knife pressing into the skin of his throat. Their hood falls back to reveal a boy probably not much older than Seokmin, sharp eyes studying him with intensity. 

“If you cut me I’ll scream,” Seokmin says, hoping the waver in his voice isn’t too noticeable. The boy scowls, realizing any noise would surely draw the attention of everyone inside the bar. 

“Can’t we talk this out?” Seokmin pleads, his breath hitching as the boy’s grip on his knife shifts and it presses further into Seokmin’s skin. 

“Fine,” the boy says. He pulls his weapon back, still keeping it pointed warily at Seokmin as he slumps back against the wall. Seokmin gestures to the bottle of alcohol.

“What do you need that for?” 

The boy hesitates. 

“Medicinal supplies. I’m sure one bottle won’t be missed.” 

“I suppose,” Seokmin replies. 

“How’d you get in though?” 

“I have my ways.” 

“Can you-” 

Seokmin is cut off when the familiar voice of the guard at the gate appears off to his right. The thief reacts quickly, pressing himself back against the wall next to Seokmin. 

“Kiss me!” the boy whispers loudly and Seokmin whips his head back around. 

“What?” 

The boy growls in frustration, grabbing onto the front of Seokmin’s shirt and dragging him downwards. Seokmin stumbles forward, his arms automatically coming up to brace him against the wall behind the other boy as their lips meet in a forceful kiss. Seokmin is frozen in shock as the boy’s lips move against his own, the guard’s voice growing louder. It’s the soft groan the boy between his arms lets slip out from his mouth and the almost imperceptible tightening of his fists in the material of Seokmin’s shirt that finally spurs him into action, who abandons all other rational thought in favor of moving his mouth in tandem with the boy’s. 

He gets no warning before being roughly shoved away and all of three seconds to burn the image of the boy’s flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips into his memory before the boy is pushing past him, peering around the edge of the building to watch the guard disappear down the street. The boy makes as if to leave and Seokmin surges forward to grab the edge of his cloak. 

"Wait! You can't just run off after _that_!" 

The boy coughs awkwardly, "Well I’m going to. It was merely a distraction tactic, nothing more." 

“Alright, but you owe me.” 

“I do?” 

“I didn’t yell and give you away.” 

“Partially because I had a knife held to your throat.” 

“Yes, but also… _that_.” 

Seokmin gestures to the other boy and back to himself, and the thief has the audacity to look offended. 

“Anyway,” Seokmin continues, “you owe me one.” 

Seokmin feels a pang of uneasiness as the boy’s grip tightens around the knife in his hand before he sighs, shoulders slumping forward in defeat. 

“Fine. What do you want?” 

“First off, what’s your name?” 

“Jihoon.” 

“Alright Jihoon-ssi, I’m Seokmin. 

“Noted,” Jihoon says dryly. 

“Second off, can you get me out of here?” 

The other boy straightens up. 

“Well, that’s easy enough, just follow me.” 

He leads Seokmin along a winding side street to a deserted spot next to the village’s stone wall. 

“So… how do we get out?” Seokmin asks, looking around curiously. Jihoon silently reaches forward and touches the stone wall, Seokmin’s mouth falling open in shock as a long rope ladder suddenly appears out of thin air. Jihoon seems amused at his shocked reaction, a cocky grin on his lips as he places his other hand on a rung of the makeshift ladder. 

“I know a guy, he’s pretty good at camouflage.” 

With that Jihoon turns to face the wall and starts to climb. The climb up and down is a blur and Seokmin can feel his body trembling as his feet finally touch the ground on the other side of the wall. All of a sudden two cloaked figures emerge from the trees, stepping forward on either side of Jihoon. 

“Who’s this?” the slightly bigger one asks. 

“No one, just a momentary distraction.” 

Seokmin winces at the blunt comment. 

“Ouch.” 

“Sorry Seokmin-ssi,” Jihoon says with a shrug, gesturing to the man on his left. 

“Our acquaintanceship ends here unfortunately.” 

The man strides up to Seokmin and before he can attempt to defend himself gently rests his palms on either side of Seokmin’s head. 

“Sleep,” he says in a low, raspy voice. Seokmin blinks as a sudden weight settles over him, his vision losing focus. A pair of strong arms reach out to catch him as he tips sideways and the last thing Seokmin sees before it all fades to black is Jihoon staring down at him, his expression devoid of any emotion.


End file.
